wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
WICKED London Casts
WICKED London is the second longest running production and since opening in 2006, has seen over 5 million people see the show at the Apollo Victoria Theatre, London Current London Cast *Helen Woolf as Glinda. *Laura Pick as Elphaba. *Carina Gillespie and Natasha Ferguson as Nessarose. *Nicholas McLean as Boq. *Kim Ismay as Madame Morrible. *Simeon Truby as Doctor Dillamond. *Alistair Brammer as Fiyero. *Andy Hockley as The Wizard. *Tonye Scott Obene as Chistery. Standbys: Elphaba: Amy Webb Glinda: '''Lisa-Anne Wood '''Monkeys, Students, Denizens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Chanelle Anthony, Meg Astin, Rebecca Botterill, Michael Colbourne, Lewis Easter, Nolan Edwards, Kerry Enright, Chris George, Rebecca Gilliland, Lucie Horsfall, Nicole Lupino, Maggie Lynne, Stuart Maciver, Jessica-Alice McCluskey, Carl Man, Rhidian Marc, Joanna Sawyer, Tonye Scott Obene, Scott Sutcliffe, Genevieve Taylor, Grant Thresh, James Titchener, Libby Watts, Bryony Whitfield, Chad Wilder, Dickie Wood, Chiarina Woodall and Tom Woollaston Standbys: Standby for Elphaba -'' Amy Webb. ''Standby for Glinda -'' Lisa-Anne Wood '''Understudies:' Understudy for Elphaba -'' Rebecca Gilliland, Rebecca Botterill. ''For Glinda -'' Joanna Sawyer, Carina Gillespie, Natasha Ferguson. ''For The Wizard -'' Simeon Truby, Rhidian Marc. ''For Doctor Dillamond -'' Rhidian Marc, Stuart Maciver. ''For Madame Morrible -'' Kerry Enright, Jessica-Alice McCluskey. ''For Fiyero -'' Michael Colbourne, Carl Man. ''For Nessarose -'' Maggie Lynne, Rebecca Gilliland. ''For Boq -'' Scott Sutcliffe, Dickie Wood. '''Swings:' Meg Astin, Rebecca Botterrill, James Titchener, Libby Watts, Bryony Whitfield, Tom Woollaston. Dance Captains/Swings: James Titchener, Libby Watts. Original London Cast In order of appearance *Helen Dallimore as Glinda *Andy Mace as Witch's Father *Nicky Griffiths as Witch's Mother *Kerry Washington as Midwife *Idina Menzel as Elphaba *Katie Rowley Jones as Nessarose *James Gillan as Boq *Miriam Margolyes as Madame Morrible *Martin Ball as Doctor Dillamond *Adam Garcia as Fiyero *Nigel Planer as The Wizard *Simon Hardwick as Chistery Monkeys, Students, Denizens of the Emerald City, Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: Simon Adkins, Paul Ayres, Joseph Connor, Nadine Cox, Sarah Earnshaw, Jye Frasca, Maria Graciano, Nicky Griffiths, Simon Hardwick, Pippa Higgs, Melissa Hunte, Cassidy Janson, Caroline Keiff, Andy Mace, Dominic Shaw, Craig Stein, Oliver Tompsett, Kerry Washington. Understudies: Understudy for Elphaba - Cassidy Janson. For Glinda - Sarah Earnshaw, Elinor Collett. For The Wizard - Andy Mace, Tim Walton. For Doctor Dillamond - Tim Walton, Andy Mace. For Madame Morrible - Kerry Washington, Nadine Cox. For Fiyero - Oliver Tompsett, Tim Walton, Simon Adkins. For Nessarose - Caroline Keiff, Cassidy Janson, Sarah Earnshaw. For Boq - Jye Frasca, Paul Ayers. For Chistery - Adam Murray, Joshua Lacey. For Witch's Father - Tim Walton, Adam Murray. For Witch's Mother and Midwife - Kady-Jo Jackson, Philippa Stefani. Swings: Elinor Collett, Kady-Jo Jackson, Joshua Lacey, Tim Walton. Asst. Dance Captains/Swings: Adam Murray, Philippa Stefani. Dance Captain: Maria Graciano. West End Replacements *Kerry Ellis replaced Idina Menzel as Elphaba on January 1, 2007. *Susie Blake replaced Miriam Margolyes as Madame Morrible on April 2, 2007. *Andy Mace replaced Martin Ball as Doctor Dillamond on July 16, 2007. *Dianne Pilkington replaced Helen Dallimore as Glinda on July 16, 2007. *Oliver Tompsett replaced Adam Garcia as Fiyero on July 16, 2007. *Harriet Thorpe replaced Susie Blake as Madame Morrible on April 14, 2008. *Caroline Keiff replaced Katie Rowley Jones as Nessarose on June 9, 2008. *Alexia Khadime replaced Kerry Ellis as Elphaba on June 9, 2008. *Jeremy Legat replaced James Gillan as Boq on June 9, 2008. *Andy Mace replaced Nigel Planer as The Wizard on June 9, 2008. *David Stoller temporarily replaced Andy Mace as Doctor Dillamond on June 9, 2008. *Desmond Barrit replaced Andy Mace as The Wizard on July 7, 2008. *Andy Mace returned to the role of Doctor Dillamond on July 7, 2008. *Kerry Ellis returned to the role of Elphaba on December 1, 2008. *Natalie Anderson replaced Caroline Keiff as Nessarose on May 11, 2009. *Alex Jessop replaced Jeremy Legat as Boq on May 11, 2009. *Sam Kelly replaced Desmond Barrit as The Wizard on May 11, 2009. *Alexia Khadime returned to the role of Elphaba on May 11, 2009. *David Stoller returned to the role of Doctor Dillamond on May 11, 2009. *Desmond Barrit and Sean Needham temporarily began to share the role of The Wizard on July 15, 2009. *Sam Kelly returned to the role of The Wizard on August 17, 2009. *Lewis Bradley replaced Oliver Tompsett as Fiyero on March 29, 2010. *Clive Carter replaced Sam Kelly as The Wizard on March 29, 2010. *Cassandra Compton replaced Natalie Anderson as Nessarose on March 29, 2010. *Louise Dearman replaced Dianne Pilkington as Glinda on March 29, 2010. *Julian Forsyth replaced David Stoller as Doctor Dillamond on March 29, 2010. *Julie Legrand replaced Harriet Thorpe as Madame Morrible on March 29, 2010. *Rachel Tucker replaced Alexia Khadime as Elphaba on March 29, 2010. *George Ure replaced Alex Jessop as Boq on March 29, 2010. *Stevie Tate-Bauer temporarily replaced Cassandra Compton as Nessarose on April 15, 2010. *Lee Mead replaced Lewis Bradley as Fiyero on May 10, 2010. *Cassandra Compton returned to the role of Nessarose on May 13, 2010. *Mark Evans replaced Lee Mead as Fiyero on February 7, 2011. *Zoë Rainey replaced Cassandra Compton as Nessarose on February 7, 2011. *Ben Stott replaced George Ure as Boq on February 7, 2011. *Desmond Barrit returned to the role of The Wizard on December 12, 2011. *Gina Beck replaced Louise Dearman as Glinda on December 12, 2011. *Lillie Flynn replaced Zoë Rainey as Nessarose on December 12, 2011. *Christopher Howell replaced Julian Forsyth as Doctor Dillamond on December 12, 2011. *Adam Pettigrew replaced Ben Stott as Boq on December 12, 2011. *Matt Willis replaced Mark Evans as Fiyero on December 12, 2011. *Rachel Tucker and Nikki Davis-Jones temporarily began to share the role of Elphaba on April 4, 2012. *Rachel Tucker returned to the full-time role of Elphaba on June 18, 2012. *Christopher Howell replaced Desmond Barrit as The Wizard on July 9, 2012. *Kieran Brown temporarily replaced Christopher Howell as Doctor Dillamond on July 9, 2012. *Keith Bartlett replaced Christopher Howell as The Wizard on July 30, 2012. *Christopher Howell returned to the role of Doctor Dillamond on July 30, 2012. *Louise Dearman replaced Rachel Tucker as Elphaba on October 29, 2012. *Ben Freeman replaced Matt Willis as Fiyero on October 29, 2012. *Katie Rowley Jones returned to the role of Nessarose on October 29, 2012. *Sam Lupton replaced Adam Pettigrew as Boq on October 29, 2012. *Louise Plowright replaced Julie Legrand as Madame Morrible on October 29, 2012. *Melissa Jacques temporarily replaced Louise Plowright as Madame Morrible on April 15, 2013. *Harriet Thorpe returned to the role of Madame Morrible on April 22, 2013. *Paul Clarkson replaced Christopher Howell as Doctor Dillamond on November 18, 2013. *Sam Kelly returned to the role of The Wizard on November 18, 2013. *Sue Kelvin replaced Harriet Thorpe as Madame Morrible on November 18, 2013. *Savannah Stevenson replaced Gina Beck as Glinda on November 18, 2013. *Jeremy Taylor replaced Ben Freeman as Fiyero on November 18, 2013. *Willemijn Verkaik replaced Louise Dearman as Elphaba on November 18, 2013. *Paul Clarkson replaced Sam Kelly as The Wizard on January 24, 2014. *Russell Walker temporarily replaced Paul Clarkson as Doctor Dillamond on January 24, 2014. *Martyn Ellis replaced Paul Clarkson as The Wizard on February 17, 2014. *Paul Clarkson returned to the role of Doctor Dillamond on February 17, 2014. *Emma Hatton replaced Willemijn Verkaik as Elphaba on July 21, 2014. *Kerry Ellis returned to the role of Elphaba on August 4, 2014. *Philip Childs replaced Paul Clarkson as Doctor Dillamond on October 27, 2014. *Jennifer DiNoia replaced Kerry Ellis as Elphaba on October 27, 2014. *Liza Sadovy replaced Sue Kelvin as Madame Morrible on October 27, 2014. *Emma Hatton replaced Jennifer DiNoia as Elphaba on February 2, 2015. *Steven Pinder replaced Philip Childs as Doctor Dillamond on August 10, 2015. *Oliver Saville replaced Jeremy Taylor as Fiyero on September 21, 2015. *Tom McGowan replaced Martyn Ellis as The Wizard on September 21, 2015. *Daniel Hope replaced Sam Lupton as Boq on September 21, 2015. *Sean Kearns replaced Steven Pinder as Doctor Dillamond on September 21, 2015. *Willemijn Verkaik replaced Rachel Tucker as Elphaba on a temporary basis on January 30th 2017. Verkaik was later replaced by then-standby Alice Fearn on July 24th 2017 *Sophie Evans replaced Suzie Mathers as Glinda on July 24, 2017. * Bradley Jaden replaced Oliver Savile as Fiyero on July 24, 2017. * Melanie La Barrie replaced Sue Kelvin as Madame Morrible on July 24, 2017. * Andy Hockley replaced Mark Curry as The Wizard on July 24, 2017. * Jack Lansbury replaced Idriss Kargbo as Boq on July 24, 2017. * Rosa O'Reilly replaced Sarah McNicholas as Nessarose on July 31, 2017. * David Witts replaced Bradley Jaden as Fiyero on July 23, 2018. * Chris Jarman replaced Martin Ball as Doctor Dillamond on July 23, 2018. * Nikki Bentley replaced Alice Fearn as Elphaba on July 22, 2019. * Helen Woolf replaced Sophie Evans as Glinda on July 22, 2019. * Alistair Brammer replaced David Witts as Fiyero on July 22, 2019. * Kim Ismay replaced Melanie La Barrie as Madame Morrible on July 22, 2019. * Natasha Ferguson replaced Rosa O'Reilly as Nessarose July 22, 2019. * Idriss Kargbo returned to the role of Boq on July 22, 2019. * Simeon Truby replaced Chris Jarman as Doctor Dillamond on July 22, 2019. * George Ure returned to the role of Boq on November 11, 2019. * Laura Pick replaced Nikki Bentley as Elphaba on January 17, 2020. * Nicholas McLean replaced George Ure as Boq on January 22, 2020. Category:London Category:Cast